Días de Lluvia
by Lanier
Summary: Y se marchó de ahí, dejando atrás a Hermione Granger. Sin ni siquiera plantearse si era eso lo que ella quería...


**Días de lluvia**

**Por: Lanier**

Hermione estaba sentada al borde de la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en un enorme libro. Eran casi las siete de la tarde de un sábado.

En la biblioteca.

Fuera había una enorme tormenta ¡sólo un loco saldría a ella! Se había quedado dormida mientras intentaba acabarse el volumen extenso de "criaturas inimaginables en un mundo de magia"; eran 1259 páginas. Cuando Hermione se despertase, se diese cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mientras leía y de repente supiese que justamente sus ojos se habían cerrado en el ante penúltimo renglón apretaría los labios y el ceño se frunciría ligeramente en su rostro.

En la biblioteca no había nadie, hacía demasiado frío en ella y los constipados normalmente son muy fáciles de pillar, nadie quería probar suerte (sobretodo porque normalmente la suerte no estaba con ellos en este asunto).

Delante de la puerta de la misma una figura empapada caminaba con rapidez dejando un rastro de agua. Al final Hagrid la había pillado y le había obligado aceptar su abrigo para que no se constipase ¡qué lata!

Sus ojos plateados se quedaron fijos en un sitio de la biblioteca. Había alguien, quizás... solo quizás fuese...

¿Hermione Granger...?

Se acercó a ella, para comprobar si lo era. Exacto... la muchacha dormía placidamente, con sus ojos delicadamente cerrados, daba gusto verla así. No parecía la misma que siempre le estaba gritando y ridiculizando las historias que amaba con tanta fuerza.

De su boca salía vaho, respiraba tranquila y profundamente, parecía casi ronronear, como un gato adormilado al lado del fuego de una buena chimenea.

Aunque en este caso no había chimenea y sus labios habían empezado a ponerse azules.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó el abrigo de su gran amigo y lo puso en los hombros de Hermione.

Así está mucho mejor _¿no?_. La última pregunta salió de sus labios en un susurro. Granger pareció tener un escalofrió como respuesta.

Como única objeción Luna acercó su cara para confirmar que realmente dormía. La inspeccionó con sus grandes ojos grises, toda su cara, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de aquella chica (realmente nunca tenia la oportunidad de acercarse demasiado a nadie).

Pudo contar los lunares que adornaban la piel de ella ¿tres¿No eran muy pocos? Bueno, después de todo ella misma no tenia ni uno solo.

Un mechón de pelo castaño y enmarañado cubría un poco del rostro dormido. Luna quiso apartarlo; quizás estaba intentando esconderle un cuarto lunar.

Rozo la piel suave y cálida de Hermione con sus dedos pálidos y fríos. Se alarmó bastante, y apartó rápidamente su mano de la cara de su compañera, como si hubiese tocado algo que le había quemado. Miró sus dedos con sorpresa para después observar a Hermione ¿Qué hacía para ser tan cálida?

Ella ahora se podría decir que estaba fría por haber estado debajo de aquella tormenta, aunque si dijese eso estaría mintiendo, y lo sabia. Ya que su piel siempre estaba fría. Era pálida y congelada, suave y fina pero nunca conseguía mantener el calor en ella.

Hermione suspiró en sueños y acomodó mejor su cabeza en aquel enorme libro.

Luna se asustó, si Hermione se despertaba en ese momento podría pensar muchas cosas de ellas, y ninguna bonita. Seguramente creería cosas sucias y tontas, como por ejemplo que estaba ahí porque quería besarla.

¿Quería?

No estaba demasiado segura...

¿Quería?

¿Y si no quería por qué había pensando en esa posibilidad que posiblemente pensase Hermione que era una? Se apartó un poco de ella y a continuación movió un poco su cabeza, despacio, haciendo que el agua de su pelo salpicase el suelo y la mesa. Estaba chorreando de agua, y seguramente después de esto estaría tan enferma en los próximos días que no siquiera podría decir media sílaba sin estornudar y toser fuertemente.

O por lo menos eso es lo que le pasaría a alguien normal. Luna jamás caía enferma, quizás fuese porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado totalmente a que; cada noche cuando una tormenta era especialmente fuerte y ella había tenido un día especialmente horrible, o especialmente bueno. O quizás simplemente le apetecía bailaba empapándose. Lo hacía desde siempre, que ella recordase.

Y jamás se había constipado ¿Eso significaba que ella No era _normal_?

Luna volvió a agitar su cabeza, más rápido. Cerrando los ojos. Cuando acabó un larguísimo mechón de pelo mojado se había quedado pegado en su frente.

Luna sabía que, aunque quitasen esa parte de su vida.

Que nunca, nunca, nunca le afectaba ninguna enfermedad tenía mil y una más cosas que le harían parecer rara. Como la pregunta que se había formulado hace poco y casi se le había olvidado.

Miró a Hermione con los ojos un poco brillantes

¿Quería?

Acercó su rostro al de ella, muy despacio

¿Quería?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza

¿Quería?

Besó con suma delicadeza la comisura de los labios de Hermione, sintiendo un cosquilleo, como si alguien le hubiese echado chocolate caliente por la espalda y un helado por el pecho. Escalofrío

Quería...

Se separó de ella muy rápido, y abrió los ojos, con sorpresa y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro; como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Según parece ser quería, casi sin haberse dado cuenta había deseado besar a Hermione Granger.

Pero a la milésima de segundo otra pregunta abordó la mente de la soñadora ¿Quizás... solo quizás quería haberlo hecho antes...? miró a la Gryffindor, el abrigo de Hagrid, bajó su mirada a sus propios pies, los cuales estaban descalzos, viendo las uñas pintadas de azul, descalzos justamente encima de un gigantesco charco.

No se había fijado en ese charco ¿cómo había llegado a parar ahí¿Quizás había sido algún Limne? Se rascó el congelado y aún mojado pelo y se marchó de ahí muy rápido, dejando a Hermione dormida en aquel lugar.

Dejándola sola, sin siquiera preguntarse si era eso lo que Hermione Granger _quería_.

* * *

Ya sé que es muy raro ¿vale? es que hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un yuri Hermione/Luna uú aún así espero que le guste a alguien, dependiendo de los reviews quizás (repito quizás) lo sigo, en fin. 

Mata ne¡ de:

Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony

PD¡Siento las faltas de ortografía! U


End file.
